


Prettiest smile

by NettlesandVanilla



Series: House cleaning collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Queer Themes, character study i guess?, childhood crushes, comp het, it's a bitch, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettlesandVanilla/pseuds/NettlesandVanilla
Summary: Remember in middle school when you picked who you had a crush on, and you just kinda kept that crush as a trait, like having a favourite colour, cuz that’s how you thought that whole thing worked? And then it turned out you were just queer? Yeah, that thing
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mr Potter/Mrs Potter (Harry Potter), Sirius Black/James Potter, if you own those goggles
Series: House cleaning collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Prettiest smile

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t keep my unpopular opinions to myself, and you can’t make me.

When James had been little he had asked his parents how they fell in love. His father told him that he’d fallen for his wife's smile the moment he’d seen her. 

And Ms Bagshot tells him that he's gonna find some pretty girl in Hogwarts, and fall in love. 

So when James goes to Hogwarts, he picks the girl with the prettiest smile, decides he must be in love with her, and that they’ll get married.   
Later he learns that the girl he’s in love with is called Lily Evans.   
He tells all of this to his parents in the first break, and they think he's cute, a true romantic, and forgot how they were being angry about that one time in detention with Sirius and Peter.  
Being in love with Lily is working out great for James. 

It continues to work out great, since people think that in order to be in love with Lily he must have some secret heart of gold. Also because he’s in love with Lily he doesn’t have to date other girls. Which is great, because he doesn’t want to. Because he’s in love with Lily. 

James would do anything for his friends. Anything at all: come illegal animagi, or pull Snivellus’ pants down to alleviate boredom, all the same to him. It’s not that he loves Sirius or Remus more than Lily. It’s just that they are going through some hard times. And that’s what friends do. 

Especially best friends. So James forgives Sirius for the whole Whopping Willow stunt. Really, he doesn’t understand what Sirius is going through, but he knows it’s bad.   
Bruised ribs bad, he finds out the next summer.   
Sirius is quieter after that. Jumpy, occasionally. And James tries to be quieter too. They buy muggle magazines and firewhiskey and pour over those as a distraction, instead of causing a horrible ruckus and getting yelled at by teachers.  
At least most of the time.   
Sometimes the silence too can become maddening.   
James can see Sirius appreciates it, though he doesn’t say anything. 

Apparently Lily notices it too, because when James is going through his morning routine of begging for a date, she agrees. 

Which is great. Because James loves Lily. Has since the first day he saw her. She has the prettiest smile in the whole school. 

(Well, apart from the way Sirius smiles when they are working on enchanting that old muggle motorbike to fly, for escape purposes. But prettiest from all the girls anyways).


End file.
